Querido hurón desteñido
by AliceMlfy
Summary: Cartas desde el fondo del corazón; de una familia rota, de una amistad duradera, de una rivalidad perpetua, del vientre innegable del amor.
1. Chapter 1

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto en **Fanfiction. Net,** con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~).** Di "No al plagio".

Canción inspirada (Ya nada Queda- Kudai)

* * *

 _Querido Draco:_

 _Miro y ya no estás, no hay nadie con quien hablar. Puedo aun recordar cuando nos miramos. Ahí estabas, con tu chaqueta de cuero, tendido en el césped del parque. Mirabas el cielo aquella noche de luna llena. No sé aún qué hacías ahí._

 _Aún puedo sentirte, soñarte, aun estoy adicta a ti; a tu perfume, a tus recuerdos… demonios, hasta a tu desorden. No sé cómo lograrlo. No sé cómo hacer para sacarte de mi cabeza, de mi corazón. Mi alma clama por ti, pero no puedo hacerle más caso del que ya le he hecho. No me he bañado en una semana. Nuestro –mi– departamento es un completo desastre. Ginny y Harry han venido a ayudarme a ordenar. Ginny me obligó a darme una ducha y ahí estuve, desenredándome el cabello por más de una hora, creyendo escuchar tu voz diciendo "lindo peinado, Granger._

 _Te extraño._

 _Ellos dicen que se me pasará. Que la vida continúa, y sé que tienen razón, pero… yo no quiero continuarla sin ti, sin embargo, debo hacerlo, porque no soy egoísta, no como tú._

 _Si te hubieras ido con otra, seguiría, si te hubieras ido del país, seguiría. Pero no, te fuiste. Te fuiste a un jodido lugar donde no puedo seguirte. Te fuiste, maldito egoísta, porque tu cabeza estaba tan mal después de la guerra, que te abriste los brazos en nuestra bañera después de que te dije que no estaremos solos… fuiste egoísta, cobarde y débil, y te odio por eso… pero yo tengo que ser fuerte. Mil veces más fuerte que tú, maldito bastardo. Tengo que serlo ahora que tengo claro que no me dejaste sola, maldito egoísta._

 _¿Querías ponerle Draco como tú?, te jodes, por egoísta. Se llamará Scorpius, Como la constelación cercana a la tuya._

 _A pesar de ser un imbécil, Te amo._

 _Hermione._

* * *

 _.._. Ok... se me ha ocurrido esto. Veamos como sigo esta seguidilla de cartas.

Besos

Alice~


	2. Chapter 2

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto en **Fanfiction. Net** con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~).** Di "No al plagio".

Carta Inspirada en la canción _Wake me up when september ends_ de _Green Day_

* * *

 _Querido Draco:_

 _¿A cuántas personas dejaste?, ¿solo a Hermione? No; no solo dejaste a Hermione, nos dejaste a mí, a tu padre, a tus amigos, a tu hijo._

 _Cuando te fuiste, juro que no quería que me despertaran hasta septiembre… para pensar que todo esto era una pesadilla. Que el verano acabara y volviera un nuevo curso… pero no. Tenía que ser jodidamente doloroso._

 _Quiero contarte que todos estamos "bien". Lamento el reproche del principio, pero es tan necesario sacarlo, hijo. Tu padre y yo estamos devastados, sin embargo, él ha sacado fuerzas de flaqueza, y del vientre de Hermione, para seguir adelante. Él dice que tu hijo será grande. No tuvo problemas al saber que tú serías el último Malfoy sangre pura, por si eso te preocupaba, porque, como todos sabemos, la guerra nos cambió a todos, algunos para bien, como a tu padre, y otros para mal… como tú, hijo._

 _Las empresas están muy bien. Hermione está trabajando con tu padre, codo a codo. Él es un sobre protector. La manda a dormir cada vez que comienza a bostezar y almuerzan en casa. Ahora ella vive con nosotros. Duerme en tu habitación hijo. No quisimos que se quedara sola en ese departamento._

 _La adoramos. Es lo mejor que nos has entregado, hijo. La mejor hija que podría haber pedido… la mejor mujer que podrías haber elegido._

 _Pero la dejaste…_

 _Scorpius tiene apenas tres meses en el vientre de Hermione, y ya está formado, como nos ha mostrado Hermione en unas fotografías muggles… "ecografías", creo que se llaman. Voy con ella a los controles. Tu padre se ha cortado el cabello. Se ve bastante bien, la verdad. El dice que no quiere que Scorpius le jale el cabello; es un bobo._

 _Blaise y Theo están preocupados por ti. Piensan que estás muerto, que lo ocultamos y que simplemente sufrimos en silencio… pero no, hijo. Ahí estas, en aquel lugar al que ni siquiera podemos llegar, aquel espacio en el que te confinaste a ti mismo, para mantenerte a salvo. Sanar tus heridas. Aún no sabemos cuáles._

 _Aquel día en el que te abriste la marca tenebrosa de una manera tan rara, Hermione te llevó levitando a San Mungo. Te salvaron la vida; pero estás en coma, hijo. Hermione está enojada contigo; un mes estuvo mal. Un mes… ¿por qué lo hiciste hijo? Sabiendo que estaba recién embarazada, ¿por qué?_

 _Tu padre tiene la teoría de que te abriste la marca tenebrosa para que tu hijo no la viera… como si él no lo hubiese intentado antes… no puedes sacarla, hijo… nunca podrás sacarla. El lleva la marca en su brazo, llena de cicatrices… tú fuiste muy profundo, bebé… mucho._

 _Te amamos, hijo mío._

 _Recupérate; tu hijo y tu familia te necesitan._  
 _Con amor._

 ** _Narcissa._**

* * *

 ** _Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Llevo 5 cartas... así que tienen "Querido hurón desteñido" para 3 semanas más, mínimo._**

 ** _Besos y muchísimas gracias por los Review_**

 ** _Alice~_**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **v**

 **Click si quieres la Carta de Harry**


	3. Chapter 3

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto en **Fanfiction. Net** con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~).** Di "No al plagio".

Carta Inspirada en la canción Alligator Blood de Bring Me the Horizon

* * *

 _Malfoy:_

 _¿Qué más decirte aparte que eres un reverendo hijo de puta?, con respeto a tu madre que se ha portado como una diosa con tu mujer… Novia, mejor dicho, porque ni matrimonio le ofreciste, luego de dos años de relación; y le pagas dejándola "viuda". Viuda y con un hijo en el vientre. ¡Viuda, porque ahí en donde estás, no puedes hacer nada por ella! Tú sabías, maldito, sabías que venía… si no querías al niño, ¿por qué hacerle esto? ¿Y en la bañera? ¿En qué diablos pensabas? ¿Ni una carta de suicidio? Ni una puta carta para tranquilizar a tu madre, a tu padre, tus amigos… ¿a Hermione? Fuiste un egoísta, Draco._

 _No éramos amigos, por cierto que no… pero te llegue a tomar cariño, Draco. Compartíamos varias cosas, a parte del amor por Hermione. Me peleé con Ron cuando empezó contigo, solo porque yo sabía que la querías, y defendí vuestra relación porque se te veía rendido ante ella… si hubiera podido saber que harías esto, te hubiera dado una golpiza y me hubiese llevado a Hermione lejos de ti… pero ella es tan terca que te hubiera seguido aunque no te lo merecieras._

 _Mi hermana te amó, te ama y te seguirá amando siempre… más con la mini copia tuya que ahora lleva en el vientre. Tiene cuatro meses, ya se le nota la panza. Es pequeñita, pero con lo delgada que está, parece un lápiz corrector… de esos muggle que usaba Hermione para corregir… olvídalo, sangre pura, no lo entenderás._

 _¿Cuánto tiempos esperas estar ahí? ¿Tendrás el valor para volver con ella? Y la mejor de todas, ¿ella te perdonará? No sé –ni sabemos– por qué lo hiciste… pero tu padre dice que lo hiciste por ella… no puede explicarlo. Yo pienso que tu padre, al igual que tú, está loco._

 _Tengo tanta rabia contigo, Malfoy, que juro que si te tuviera en frente te golpearía tan fuerte que estoy seguro, incluso, que te botaría un par de dientes… Odio que hayas hecho eso, odio que mi hermana se sienta miserable por culpa tuya, odio que diga tu nombre y comience a derramar lágrimas. ¡ODIO QUE PIENSE QUE LA AMASTE, PORQUE SI HUBIESE SIDO ASÍ, NO LO HUBIESES HECHO!_

 _Adiós, pedazo de mierda… maldito hurón desteñido._

 _Potter_

 _PD: Adivina quién será el padrino de tu hijo._

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y haber develado un poco más de los sentimientos aquí expuestos.

besos

Alice~

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieres la carta de Zabini


	4. Chapter 4

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto en **Fanfiction. Net como en Wattpad,** con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~).** Di "No al plagio".

 _Carta inspirada en "High And Dry" de "Radiohead"_

* * *

 _Hey, Draco._

 _Tu madre me ha pedido que te escriba. Sé que estás en ese hospital, dormido… estoy seguro que estás muerto, amigo mío. No sabes el dolor que sentí cuando supe de tu partida. Cuando abracé a Hermione y ella, llorando, me dijo que te habías abierto el brazo con el cuchillo de la cocina. ¿En qué pesabas, hermano? ¿No querías seguir?_

 _Sentí como si me cayera un balde de agua fría. Me sentí como si me hubieran tirado de un precipicio… me sentí abandonado y desesperado. Sin tu consejo, sin tu amistad, ¿qué haríamos Theo y yo sin ti? Pansy está molesta contigo. Cada vez que mi esposa menciona tu nombre, quiere tenerte en frente para llorar y golpearte brutalmente…_

 _Ella está embarazada._

 _Se llamará Draco._

 _Cissy te justifica. Dice que intentaste sacarte la marca tenebrosa… yo creo que te dio miedo ser padre… ser padre y ser como fue tu padre contigo. Él está muy feliz con la llegada de Scorpius. Hermione tiene ya 5 meses… tiene una pansa adorable. Scorpius es adicto al chocolate. Hermione ríe cuando él se mueve en su vientre._

 _Te perdiste su primera patada, amigo._

 _Ella ahora ríe. Dice que te pondrás bien, pero que no quiere verte más. Dice que no te perdona el dejarle sola. Tendrás que darle una buena explicación, hermano._

 _Pero estás muerto… no puedes._

 _Hermano… por favor dime que lo que dice Cissy es cierto, que estarás bien en un par de meses, que despertarás de esa cama, que volverás a reír… que le pedirás perdón a Hermione y querrás estar con ella… despierta pronto. Vive el embarazo de tu mujer… no te preocupes, nosotros la hemos cuidado bien. Los Weasley y los Potter están con ella, Cissy y Lucius también; vive con ellos, en la mansión, de hecho. Al mes de tu partida, Cissy la arrastró a su casa. Tu departamento está en alquiler ahora. Nosotros vamos cada fin de semana para que no se le olvide lo que es estar alrededor de las serpientes._

 _Vuelve, hermano._

 _Te adoro._

 _Blaise._

* * *

 _Espero queles haya gustado esta carta... he notado que esta historia no ha tenido tanta acogida como otras, sin embargo, seguiré actualizando. Recomiéndenla si es que les gusta, me ayudaría mucho (Y me daría motivación para actualizar XD)_

 _Review sin cuenta: **Meli Coceres:** Muchísimas gracias por toda tu buena vibra y todo tu amor. definitivamente me gusta saber que te gusta mi escritura. es lo que amo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo ;) y hazte una cuenta para poder responderte de manera más extensa XD _

_Besos_

 _Alice~_

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

 _Click si quieres que Draco despierte_


	5. Chapter 5

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto en **Fanfiction. Net como en Wattpad,** con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~).** Di "No al plagio".

 _Carta inspirada en The river Flows in you de Yiruma_

* * *

 _Estimada señora Malfoy:_

 _En nombre de la comunidad de San mugo, quisiéramos informarle que su hijo, el señor Draco Malfoy, con número de identidad 8.685.874-5 ha abierto los ojos del coma que lo ha restringido en estos 6 meses._

 _Les informamos también que pueden venir a visitarlo; él está ansioso de verlos luego de todas las cartas que les han enviado, aunque aún no ha podido leerlas por lo delicado de su situación. Duerme cerca de 18 horas y despierta a momentos, pero ya está regularizándose. Quiere explicarles qué fue lo que hizo, como lo hizo y qué es lo que realmente ocurrió._

 _Lamentamos enormemente el secretismo de su estado. Ahora que el paciente está fuera de peligro, consciente a ratos, pero con ganas de ver a su familia, podremos decir los motivos de dicha inopia en la que los hemos puesto._

 _La marca tenebrosa, primera vez estudiada, tenía una maldición que dejo, en el caso de su hijo, el cuerpo del portador en un estado de muerte cerebral grave pero aun así, vivo, con sus funciones vitales al 100%, restringiéndolo a un estado de coma. Gracias a los Medimagos y a Merlín, pudimos encontrar la cura de la maldición para que no se expandiera por todo su cuerpo y estamos en proceso de poder sacar dicha maldición del cuerpo de todos los portadores del tatuaje verdoso, por lo que nos gustaría que su esposo, el señor Lucius Malfoy, nos ayudara en la investigación y, tal vez, evitar que pueda sufrir algo como esto si es que sucede un accidente._

 _El señor Draco Malfoy alega que su acto fue, en efecto, un accidente. La verdad es que lo que nos cuenta es bastante poco convincente, y estamos dudando de la estabilidad mental de su hijo, pues narra el hecho, como bien le explicaba, como un "accidente", y a pesar de que los investigadores de la maldición dicen que lo que afirma su hijo es muy probablemente real, en San Mungo no hemos tenido más remedio que tomar medidas legales, dado a la condición de ex mortífago de su hijo._

 _Lamento informarles que San Mungo ha tomado acciones legales, pues el atentar contra una vida es delito con pena de cárcel, y el atentar contra la vida propia es, también, condenado como delito. El cuchillo utilizado está ya en manos de los aurores para su investigación._

 _Esperando que tenga un buen día, se despide_

 _Madeleine Turner,_

 _Directora del departamento de maldiciones del Hospital san Mungo._

\- Despertó—murmuró Hermione leyendo la carta que la lechuza le había entregado. Narcisa no se encontraba cerca y fue ella quien la recibió.

Scorpius pateó su vientre en el momento en que la angustia estaba subiendo por su garganta. Estaba vivo, estaba bien…

\- Todo estará bien… ¡CISSY!—gritó Hermione para caminar como pudo con su panza de 7 meses hacia el jardín.

* * *

 _Hola! muchísimas gracias por estar aquí, Aquí ya tenemos una idea un poquito más clara de lo que le ocurrió a draco. Prometo que en los próximos se explicará más._

 _Quiero dar las gracias a las tres **Guest** que entraron, a **Meli Coceres** que siempre está ahí apoyándome (L), a **MsDenisse,** a **Ma c** y a **Yule**. Muchísimas gracias por estar aquí y darme ánimos. de verdad es muy importante para mi que personitas como ustedes se den el tiempo de escribir._

 _nos estamos leyendo pronto, hermosas_

 _besos_

 _Alice~_

l

l

l

l

l

l

v

 _Click si quieres ver a Draco_


	6. Chapter 6

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto en **Fanfiction. Net como en Wattpad,** con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~).** Di "No al plagio".

 _ **Escena** inspirada en _ Say something—A great big world

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron. Tenía los grises distraídos, como si hubiese dormido por mucho tiempo. Lo primero que enfocó, luego de haber despertado, fue en el techo. Seguía en el hospital… lo segundo que vio, fue una cabellera desordenada a su costado.

— Mione— murmuró con la voz rasposa.

Hermione se incorporó asustada. Hacía mucho que no lo escuchaba… 5 meses para ser precisos. Su voz seguía teniendo ese efecto en ella… el mismo que tenía el recuerdo de su voz. Se sentó en la silla y lo contempló. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. ¡El muy maldito tenía una sonrisa en el rostro!

— ¿por qué?—preguntó Hermione, fría.

Draco miró a su novia y reparó en su barriga. Estaba adorablemente gigante. ¿Cuántos meses serían?

— ¿Por qué?— volvió a preguntar la castaña. Draco reparó nuevamente en ella.

— No es lo que crees— dijo Draco aun con voz rasposa—, no intentaba suicidarme, como todos creen.

— ¿Entonces?

— Me corté con el cuchillo. Fue un accidente.

— ¡¿Una herida de 7 centímetros de largo y 15 milímetros de profundidad?!—gritó Hermione, incrédula.

— No sé qué pasó— dijo Draco algo ido.

Era extraño. Sentía como si hubiese estado durmiendo por muchísimo tiempo. Caminando por sombras. Sentía que estaba buscándola pero que no había podido encontrarla. Acercó su mano derecha para tocarla, pero ella se alejó.

— Te diré que pasó— dijo enojada. Draco pudo ver la furia en los ojos de la muchacha—. Pensaste que era muy difícil ser padre, pensaste que la mejor solución era irte… me dejaste sola todo este tiempo… si no querías al niño, tendrías que habérmelo dicho, nada más— dijo Hermione fría. Ni una lágrima, ni un grito más… solo indiferencia, asco, odio… Se levantó con dificultad y cuando se puso de pie lo miró, de la misma manera—. Nos vemos en el juicio— y diciendo esto caminó a la salida.

— ¡Espera!—gritó Draco tratando de mover su brazo izquierdo.

Pero no pudo.

Mientras escuchaba cerrarse la puerta de su habitación, vio con horror que su brazo izquierdo no estaba. Era un pedazo de hombro que llegaba hasta la mitad del húmero. Draco comenzó a gritar desesperado a tiempo que intentaba moverse, pero también le fue imposible. Se dio cuenta que sus piernas y su brazo derecho estaba completamente inmovilizado de manera mágica. Siguió gritando, esta vez con lágrimas en sus ojos de desesperación… ¿qué había pasado?, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta que le faltaba el brazo cuando despertó la primera vez? ¿Se lo habrían cortado después?, ¿por qué se lo cortaron? Draco lloró desesperado, gritando de angustia, casi desgarrándose la garganta, moviéndose frenéticamente y gritando el nombre de su novia.

Los doctores llegaron a su lado con una especie de jeringa, en la que, con ayuda de dos enfermeras robustas, retuvieron el brazo de Draco para poder inyectarlo. Cuando lo lograron,El efecto fue casi inmediato.

Yacía lánguido en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo. Cerrando los ojos, una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

No pudo decirle que aquel día él estaba preparando el almuerzo. Que quiso agarrar con la izquierda el bol para dejar los champiñones que tenía en frente. Que el cuchillo estaba tranquilo en la tabla de cortar carne donde estaba picando champiñones para la comida. Que la punta del cuchillo tocó la marca y que esta comenzó a sangrar. Que sintió dolor y salió corriendo al baño para limpiarse, aún con el cuchillo en la mano. Que lo dejó en el lavamanos mientras abría el grifo de la tina para lavarse. Que la marca comenzó a abrirse, hasta que vio su ligamento, junto con mucha sangre y dolor… que vagó por las sombras luego de eso por muchísimo tiempo.

Ahora vagaba de nuevo, pero un poco más consciente que antes. Sabía que la anestesia se acabaría, él no era tonto. Esta vez vagaba por las sombras despacio, ya no desesperado buscándola, porque ahora sabía que despertaría, que estaba durmiendo. Sin embargo ahora estaba incompleto; sin brazo, sin su bebé… sin ella.

* * *

 _¿Les sorprendió que este capítulo no fuese una carta? a mi también ejejej. pero las cartas volverán. En el capítulo 8, el cual será el último, lo juro._

 _Quisiera agradecerles a todos por sus hermosos reviews... lamentablemente hoy no podré responder sus Reviews pues estoy algo atareada (Las musas han llegado y estoy terminando el capítulo 30 de Alma de Muggle... pásense XD). a penas pueda les responderé._

 _Gracias_

 _besos_

 _Alice~_

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieren que Hermione vuelva.


	7. Chapter 7

Declaración: Todos los personajes reconocibles de la Saga Harry Potter son propiedad de JKR. Sin embargo, **la trama es Total y absolutamente mía y no hay permiso para publicarlo en otro lugar (Texto con Copyright)** Esta historia está disponible tanto en **Fanfiction. Net como en Wattpad. Com,** con la autoría de **AliceMlfy (Firma Alice~).** Di "No al plagio".

 _Capítulo inspirado en la canción "Good Enough" de "Evanescence"_

* * *

Draco había leído las cartas. Estaba sentado en la cama, con su bata color celeste y miraba las cartas en su regazo. Su mano derecha sostenía la carta de Blaise; la última que había recibido. Se recostó nuevamente y miró el techo. Suspiró sonoramente y miró a su izquierda. Su brazo mutilado estaba ya sin venda alguna, sin embargo se lograba ver la cicatriz que había quedado tras la cirugía, de color rojizo y, por qué no decirlo, algo verdoso.

El doctor le había dicho que la maldición en su brazo era única, pues revisaron la de su padre y, efectivamente, esta no tenía la carga que tenía la de él. En Draco había una maldición de contacto que se activaba con una punción ya sea, al parecer, simple o profunda. Draco recordó a Bellatrix apretando la marca tenebrosa con su varita, diciéndole _"para que no hagas las estupideces que hizo tu padre cundo estuvo en prisión"_. Ahora al leer la carta de su madre pudo comprender a qué se refería… y el corte que el sufrió fue el catalizador de la maldición.

Qué estupidez.

Se levantó e intentó asearse lo mejor que pudo con un brazo. No estaba triste por su brazo, al contrario, estaba bastante tranquilo. No tenía la marca tenebrosa, estaba vivo, solo habían cosas buenas en esta situación. Aunque la carta de Blaise lo inquietaba, estaba seguro que podía recuperar a Hermione. Tenía miedo, muchísimo miedo, pero sentía que lo lograría.

Se vistió como mejor pudo. Se deprimió un poco al ver su brazo izquierdo inexistente bajo el saco negro, pero el resto de su cuerpo estaba bien… se sentía _suficientemente bueno_ como para continuar con esto. Su padre le había comentado sobre el juicio. Decía que era bueno que pudiese defenderse por sí solo, a pesar de tener a un muy buen abogado.

Tocaron la puerta. Una cabellera negra apareció tras la puerta. Los ojos verdes se juntaron con los grises y estos últimos sonrieron. Harry venía por él.

— Sabes que como auror tengo el deber de llevarte a la cárcel—dijo el pelinegro serio. Draco lo imitó y asintió—, y eres mi cuñado, así que te llevaré de todos modos.

Harry se acercó y abrazó a Draco. El rubio sonrió complacido. Esperaba el golpe en la cara, pero luego sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza; Harry le había golpeado la nuca con la mano y al separarse de él, sonrió.

— Debería golpearte brutalmente… pero estás convaleciente y tienes un juicio. Cuando te cures al 100% te golpearé como muggle.

— Eso dolerá, ¿cierto?

— Mucho— dijo Harry sonriendo de medio lado. Se sentó en una silla y juntando sus manos, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas, lo miró—. ¿Qué pasó?

— No me creerás— murmuró Draco imitándolo.

— Pruébame.

Draco suspiró pesadamente. Decidió enderezarse y comenzar a relatar.

— Esa mañana…

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

— _Tengo un retraso, Draco— dijo Hermione llegando del baño a la cama de aquel sábado._

— _¿Un retraso? ¿cómo… un embarazo?—preguntó Draco medio riendo. Ella lo miró preocupada. Se mordió el labio y Draco la colocó de lado, frente a frente—. ¿Cuántos días?— susurró._

— _Dos semanas._

— _Entonces debemos confirmarlo— murmuró Draco._

 _Hermione fue al baño y trajo una prueba de embarazo muggle. La hizo y Draco y ella esperaron sentados en la orilla de la cama. Hermione estaba sentada en las piernas de Draco y él, con la cara en el cuello de su novia. Tenía pensado pedirle matrimonio en un par de semanas, cuando cumplieran 3 años exactos de noviazgo. Lo haría ahora._

— _Hermione…_

— _Ya es tiempo— interrumpió Hermione levantándose de las piernas de Draco y caminó al baño. Draco la siguió y la abrazó por la cintura. La cara de Hermione se desencajó al ver "Positivo"._

— _Seremos padres— susurró Draco abrazándola fuerte._

— _Como es posible…_

— _No importa… estamos juntos— dijo Draco aun abrazándola— los tres._

— _Estaba con la píldora._

— _No importa, estamos juntos los tres— reiteró Draco dándola vuelta—. De verdad— Draco sonrió y besó los labios de Hermione. En un momento los sintió salados; Hermione lloraba—. No te asustes. Estoy aquí, no me iré— susurró Draco._

— Hablaba despacio, no quería asustarla— dijo Draco mirando a su amigo.

— _¿Qué haremos?_

— _Criarlo…_

— _Tus padres…_

— _No importa… estamos los tres— repetía Draco—. Se llamará Draco si es niño y tendrá tu nombre si es niña, bueno._

 _Hermione rio y rondando los ojos, asintió. Para ser sinceros, Draco estaba en shock… pero estaba feliz. Serpia padre, sería el mejor padre del mundo, o al menos, mejor padre que su padre. Trabajaría duro para ellos, para que Hermione se sintiera orgullosa del padre que había elegido para su hijo._

 _Ese día, a las 9 de la mañana, Hermione salió de la casa. Debía ir con Molly; Draco le había preguntado y ella, evitando su mirada, le había dicho que necesitaba consejo. Draco le dio un beso y un abrazo, un te amo y la había visto partir, no sin antes decir Hermione, que volvería al almuerzo._

 _Draco no veía a sus padres, pues habían puesto el grito en el cielo cuando supieron que estaba "enredado" con la "Sangre sucia", así que prefirió quedarse en casa; decidió cocinar._

— Juro por mi hijo, Harry, que nunca quise hacer esto— dijo mirándolo.

— ¿Y cómo fue?

— Esta es la parte loca de la historia.

— Adelante.

— Es simple… Estaba cocinando. Iba a hacer algo simple; Espagueti a la carbona.

— Sí, qué simple…

— Estaba cortando champiñones pues a Hermione le encantan. Dejé el cuchillo en la tabla de picar mientras me acercaba a buscar el bol para dejar los champiñones… con la izquierda, pues con la derecha estaba juntando los ingredientes. Cuando acerqué el bol… no sé cómo, pero la punta del cuchillo rozó mi marca… y dolió un montón.

— Hermione dice que encontró un poco de sangre en la cocina, pero que al ver los champiñones cortados, pensó que te habías cortado un dedo…

— No… fue un poco de sangre que cayó de mi brazo. Pensé en que haría un desastre y decidí ir al baño. Llevé el cuchillo porque estaba comenzando a mancharlo… sí, fue estúpido— aceptó Draco—, pero no quería dejar eso en la cocina. Cuando abrí el grifo del lavabo y lavé la herida, vi que se estaba abriendo la marca. Harry… fue horrible. Abrí el grifo de la tina y mojé mi brazo… no cerraba, se abría y dolía, y yo gritaba de terror y dolor. Fue horrible— concedió Draco—. Sentí que Hermione me llamaba y… bueno, ahí me desmayé.

— Eso suena increíble— dijo Harry torciendo el gesto.

— ¿Han revisado mis pertenencias? ¿Con lo que andaba ese día?

— Están intactas, nadie las ha tocado

— ¿Qué clase de auror eres, Potter?... en mi pantalón hay una caja… ese es la prueba indiscutible de que no estaban en mis planes morir… ¿cómo iba a morir si tenía a mi mujer embarazada?, ¿cómo iba a querer irme sin conocer a mi hijo, mi heredero? Estoy feliz de ser padre y ahora… auch— dijo Draco apretándose el muñón de brazo. Harry se acercó

— ¿Duele?

— Arde, más que doler.

— Los doctores dicen que sacaron de ti la maldición, y qué por eso cortaron el brazo.

— Lo agradezco… este brazo estaba destrozado.

— Bien… Vamos, es hora— dijo Harry levantándose. Draco lo imitó

— ¿Iremos por Flu?

— No… automóvil.

— ¿Por qué?

— Es más seguro— dijo Harry complicado.

Draco se alzó de hombros pues, para él, flu era más seguro… pero ¿quién contradice al jefe de aurores?

Caminaron por el pasillo que conducía a la calle. Las enfermeras y doctores los veían partir, con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza… estaba sano, pero iría, quizás, a la cárcel.

Al salir encontraron un automóvil frente. Harry le abrió la puerta de atrás. Su brazo derecho daba al interior del automóvil y cuando Harry cerró la puerta, vio quien acompañaba a Harry.

— Mione— murmuró Draco mirándola.

Llevaba una túnica negra. Su cabello largo, ahora más largo, y cubría sus pechos. Su panza era enorme. Hermosamente enorme. Draco quiso acercar su mano izquierda, pero recordó que no podía, y tentó con la derecha. Hermione se alejó un momento. Harry se sentó en el copiloto.

— Todo en orden, hermana— dijo Harry mientras otro funcionario del ministerio manejaba el auto.

Hermione sonrió a Harry y se acercó un poco a Draco, aún desconfiada.

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Queriendo saber de ti y de mi hijo.

— Estamos bien— dijo seria.

— Es gigante. Mide 50 cm y eso que tiene apenas 8 meses… no sé aún cómo Mione puede caminar con lo pequeñita que es.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó de nuevo Draco mirando a Hermione… ella lo miraba, molesta.

— Lo suficientemente bien que mi bebé necesita que esté

— Lo siento, amor.

— No me llames amor— dijo Hermione, fría—. ¿En qué pensabas?

— Fue un accidente. Yo no quería hacerme nada. No hice nada. Rocé el cuchillo— Hermione bufó—. ¡Es cierto!—susurró exasperado—. Te lo demostraré en el juicio. No quiero irme de tu lado, Mione, te lo dije, estaríamos juntos, los tres, ¿por qué me querría suicidar?

— Porque eres un cobarde y porque estás loco— dijo Hermione enojada. Una patada de Scorpius la tranquilizo, e hizo que Draco sonriera como bobo al ver cómo ella tocaba su barriga—. Es él el que me ha hecho sobrevivir a todo este infierno. He olvidado muchas cosas, Draco, muchas cosas que hemos vivido juntos, porque cuando pensaba en ellas lloraba; y eso no le hace bien a Scor… no voy a dejar que mi depresión altere a mi bebé… no más.

— De verdad, lo siento.

— Lo sé.

Se quedaron en silencio. Draco aun mirando el vientre de Hermione y ella mirando la ventana.

Llegaron al ministerio de magia de manera tranquila. Draco comprendía por qué Harry decía que "era más seguro" llegar en automóvil; las chimeneas estaban llenas de periodistas. Harry pudo ocultar a Draco bajo la capa de invisibilidad en el primer tramo, pero el segundo, en el que estaban solos, tuvo que esposarlo.

— ¿Cómo me esposarás?

— Correa invisible— dijo Harry hechizando a Draco—. Desde aquí no puedes pasar, Mione.

— Mione— dijo Draco mirándola.

— Te estaré viendo desde el estrado. En el asiento de los Malfoy… buena suerte.

— Mione— habló Draco más fuerte mientras la veía partir hasta perderse en un recodo—. Jamás me perdonará.

— Creo que solo necesita un tiempo.

— Un beso… solo un beso— murmuró Draco mientras comenzaba a caminar, guiado por Harry—, solo quería sentirla de nuevo.

— Creo que te falta para eso.

— Me desespera.

— Lo sé.

— ¿tengo testigos?

— Los doctores de san Mungo— dijo quedito

— Excelente— dijo Draco caminando junto a Harry.

— Espera— Harry hizo detener a Draco. Con la varita hizo un movimiento dejando lo que sobraba del brazo del saco del platino doblado hacia dentro, denotando la falta de brazo. Draco lo miró extrañado—. Hazme caso y no hables— susurró Harry. Draco asintió. ¿Quién contradice al jefe de aurores?

Llegaron al estrado. Draco debía sentarse en un banquillo. Harry hizo aparecer la cuerda que rodeaba el cuello de Draco y lo amarró a la muñeca del auror que lo custodiaría. Solo era una medida para que no huyera.

Shacklebolt presidía la audiencia. Los sagrados 28 estaban arriba, a un costado de la sala. Draco podía ver la silla de los Malfoy. Lucius sentado en la silla mientras que Narcissa de pie a su lado y Hermione sentada al lado de Lucius… Narcissa tomaba el hombro de Hermione y esta tomaba la mano, y eso hizo respirar a Draco de manera profunda. Hermione estaba a salvo. Su hijo estaba a salvo.

La gente comenzó a susurrar acerca del brazo mutilado de Malfoy.

— Orden… orden— pidió el primer ministro. Cuando todos quedaron en silencio, Shacklebolt se aclaró la garganta y miró a Draco—. Estamos reunidos para el juicio de Draco Lucius Malfoy. El señor Malfoy ha sido acusado de homicidio frustrado calificado contra sí mismo, ¿cómo se declara?

— Inocente, señor— dijo Draco, sentado y sosteniéndole la mirada al ministro.

— Necesito al fiscal investigador. La señora Matilde Blanch

Una mujer cuarentona se levantó con un pergamino.

— A las 12 de la tarde del día 7 de abril, el señor Draco Malfoy cortó la marca tenebrosa con un cuchillo de cocina, con una longitud de 15 centímetros y 7 milímetros de profundidad, dejándolo imposibilitado de usar su brazo. Por esta misma razón, el medimago Xavier Goolis cortó el brazo del imputado para así salvarle la vida.

Draco rodó los ojos ante la explicación de la mujer… ¿acaso no había investigado nada? Draco miró a Harry y asintió la cabeza en dirección a Draco.

— Señor Malfoy, ¿quién lo defenderá?

— Yo mismo, señor— dijo Draco tranquilo.

Vio como su padre fruncía el ceño. Hermione estaba impoluta, fría… le ha hecho bien estar entre serpientes, pensó al ver que cerca de la silla de su padre estaba Theodore con una chica rubia que no pudo identificar a su lado y Zabini de pie al lado de la silla de su casa, con Pansy sentada en ella con una barriga hermosa.

— Muy bien, señor Malfoy, prosiga con su defensa.

Draco carraspeó y se colocó en medio del estrado.

— Señor primer ministro y distinguidos señores del jurado. Necesito hacer una pregunta… ¿qué tipo de persona quisiera quitarse la vida en estos tiempos?... tal vez un muggle… pero ¿de verdad creen que un mago se quitaría la vida de forma tan… sucia? Señores. Mi novia, la señorita Hermione Jane Granger está embarazada. Aquel mismo día me enteré y le dije… es más, le prometí, que estaríamos juntos, los tres… En ningún momento quise quitarme la vida, su señoría, es más, mis recuerdos han sido entregados como evidencia.

— Su señoría, los recuerdos pueden ser modificados, pido que no sean considerados como evidencia.

— A lugar— dijo Shacklebolt—. Continúe, señor Malfoy.

— Gracias— dijo Draco maldiciendo porque sus recuerdos no serían utilizados—. Aquel día estaba preparando el almuerzo. Mi novia llegaría a medio día y quería prepararle una cena porque… bueno— Draco se rascó la nuca—, esto no debería hacerlo así… necesito mi ropa, aquella con la que iba al hospital.

Vio como Harry se acercaba con la varita en la mano y pidiendo permiso al ministro, agitó su varita e hizo aparecer una bolsa de papel sellado.

— Por favor, señor ministro, ábrala—El ministro, receloso, la abrió—. Me gustaría que revisara los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón y me dijera qué hay ahí.

Kingley sacó una pequeña caja. Sonrió genuinamente al verla y abrirla. Tomó su varita y la elevó a la gradería. Hermione pudo ver que esa cajita llegaba a su regazo. Era una caja negra de terciopelo. La abrió y respiró suave, pero impresionada. Un anillo color plata _"oro blanco, mi niña"_ escuchó susurrar a Narcissa. Tenía una piedra color verde y una piedra blanca a cada lado de la verde. Pudo identificarlas, tal vez, como diamantes y esmeralda.

— En el almuerzo le entregaría este anillo. Tenía planeado casarme con ella cuando cumpliéramos 3 años… pero ocurrió este accidente.

— ¿Puede contarnos el accidente?—preguntó la fiscal

— Rosé la marca tenebrosa con la punta del cuchillo, cuando lo dejé descuidado en la tabla… como comencé a sangrar, fui al baño…

— Con el cuchillo— acotó Matilda.

— … porque estaba dejando un desastre en la cocina. Fui al baño y lavé mi herida. Esta se comenzó a abrir de manera autónoma hasta que me desmayé.

— ¿Y por qué se abrió? ¿O usted se la abrió?

— Se abrió sola, señora fiscal— repitió Draco siendo escrutado por la señora.

— ¿Por qué ocurriría eso?, señores del jurado, me disculparán, pero esta historia me parece sacada de un cuento de fantasía muggle.

— Bellatrix Lestrange— dijo Draco. El jurado tomó atención—. Ella me maldijo para evitar que intentara hacer lo mismo que mi padre hizo en prisión— dijo mirando a su padre. Hermione llevó su mano desde la mano de Narcissa hacia el brazo derecho de Lucius. Este le dio una palmadita cariñosa de consuelo y le dijo algo que hizo a Hermione asentir—. Es una maldición de punción.

Kingley miraba al rubio. Él sabía cuánto había sufrido todo este tiempo su niña dorada favorita, y no quería perdonar a Draco… sin embargo, al ver el anillo que ahora reposaba en el regazo de Hermione, no pudo más que temer por la libertad del muchacho.

— Es una historia increíble— dijo la fiscal—. ¿una maldición que hace que el brazo prácticamente se te caiga?

— Era Bellatrix… estaba loca. Puede comprobárselo cualquier medimago que trabajó en la investigación.

— Su señoría— pidió la fiscal—, ruego que no se acepte la evidencia presentada ni los testigos. Estamos hablando con un ex mortífago que pudo haber manipulado la información y, por supuesto, la memoria de los testigos.

— No a lugar. Señor Malfoy, proceda a presentar a su testigo.

— El doctor Xavier Goolis.

Un hombre alto, de cabello castaño y piel trigueña se presentó frente al ministro. Sonriendo

— Pido interrogar primero al testigo— dijo Matilda.

— A lugar. Proceda— dijo el ministro. Maldita vieja, pensó Draco.

— Señor Goolis... ¿qué puede decirnos acerca de los acontecimientos de aquel día?—preguntó la fiscal.

— El señor Malfoy llegó en una aparición conjunta con su novia. Estaba sangrando y había perdido muchísima sangre. Cuando lo internamos nos dimos cuenta de la maldición, pero nada era segura, así que, utilizando el estado de coma del paciente, decidimos mantenerlo en secreto. Estudiamos durante todo el tempo que estuvo durmiendo hasta que al fin, en el 5to mes, cortamos el brazo a la altura de la mitad del húmero, puesto que el corte no se había podido curar al 100% y la maldición iba enverdeciendo el brazo del señor hasta el codo. Decidimos cortar por lo sano y cortar un poco más arriba de este La maldición expuesta aquí la hemos denominado " _Punsante Mortem"_ puesto que si hubiésemos dejado el brazo, lo más probable es que la maldición hubiera llegado al corazón y la historia sería completamente distinta.

— Podríamos decir, entonces, y según su criterio médico, que la perorata dada por Draco Malfoy aquí, sobre las condiciones en que sucedieron los hechos, ¿podrían llegar a ser ciertas?

— Absolutamente— dijo Xavier—, mi paciente al despertar solo preguntaba por su mujer y su hijo, que si se había perdido el embarazo de su mujer o qué fecha era. Qué quería verla, los necesitaba, etc.… ¿qué hombre que se supuestamente se suicida porque será padre pregunta tan desesperado por su mujer e hijo?

— No más preguntas, su señoría— dijo la fiscal, algo irritada.

— Ya que la fiscal hizo todas las preguntas pertinentes— dijo Draco sonriendo de medio lado—, solo puedo preguntar… ¿estoy a salvo?—preguntó Draco al doctor. Este torció el gesto.

— Por ahora, sí.

— ¿Cómo es eso?—preguntó Draco mirándolo, y de reojo a su familia quien fruncía el ceño.

— Tenemos que hacerte más pruebas por si ha quedado algún residuo de maldición, pero, creo, que estás un 80% sano.

— Creo que no necesito más para tomar decisión— dijo el Ministro mirando al jurado—. ¿Cuál es la pena?

— 15 años en prisión o internado en San Mungo por desórdenes mentales de por vida— dijo una mujer que todos reconocían como Dolores Umbridge.

— Bien… levanten la mano quienes lo consideren inocente— dijo el ministro. 14 manos se levantaban—. Quiénes lo consideran culpable— otras 14 se levantaron.

El ministro miró como se sentaba Draco en su banco y miraba el piso. Luego miró más arriba, a un costado. Hermione miraba el techo, tratando de contener las lágrimas, al tiempo que Narcissa se tapaba la boca con un pañuelo. No sabían qué era peor.

— La ley dice que si hay un empate, se debe condenar al acusado a la mitad de la sentencia.

Los miembros del Wizengamot estaban hablando bajito hasta que una mujer se levantó.

— Señor ministro… ¿podríamos hacer una acotación?

— Adelante, señora Jones.

— Sentimos que Draco Malfoy es culpable… pero que ha pagado con creces— dijo apuntando su brazo izquierdo—. Consideramos que _restomagicus_ por dos años será suficiente para este hombre, que no solo ha perdido el brazo, sino que casi pierde a su familia, si es que ya no la perdió.

— Denme unos minutos para meditarlo— dijo el primer ministro

Kingsley miraba a los presentes, con las manos unidas, tapando la nariz y la boca. ¿Cuánto más podría sufrir la muchacha que estaba a un costado?, con una familia que, se veía, la amaban. Ese muchacho, sin su brazo… Cobarde suicida.

Draco miraba a Hermione y exhalaba por la boca, como controlando espasmos de ansiedad. El ministro habló.

— Hasta que no se pruebe al 100% la teoría de la maldición en su brazo y del "Accidente" que el acusado alega que ocurrió, condeno al señor Malfoy al _Rectomagicus_ ; esto quiere decir que se condena al señor Malfoy a dos años sin varita mágica. Puede utilizar Red flu y vivir en el mundo mágico, conviviendo y trabajando para la comunidad mágica como ha hecho todos estos años, pero sin varita.

Draco sintió como era removida mágicamente sus amarras y respiró profundo… sin magia…

Vio a Hermione caminar hacia él. Su madre y padre, sus amigos…

— Ellos son mi magia— murmuró Draco.

— Querido hurón desteñido—dijo Hermione ceremoniosa—, esto te pertenece— dijo entregándole la caja. Draco hizo una mueca de dolor.

— Mione…

— En casa— dijo Hermione. Draco se acercó a abrazarla, ella sin embargo estuvo a punto de rechazarlo. Draco la miró suplicante.

— Solo un abrazo. Luego puedes dejarme en la absoluta ley del hielo hasta que me perdones… solo déjame sentirte.

Hermione cautelosa, se acercó. Y Draco como pudo, abrazó a Hermione por los hombros. Todo estaba donde debía estar.

— Vámonos de aquí— dijo Lucius llegando a su lado.

Draco asintió a su padre. Tenía el cabello más blanco de lo que recordaba y su mirada, a pesar de lo dura que se veía, era amable.

Caminaron hacia fuera del ministerio. Un automóvil grande color negro los esperaba. Lucius se subió adelante, para manejar a tiempo que Narcissa se sentaba a su lado. Hermione se colocaba atrás y Draco la imitó.

— ¿Desde cuándo tienes un automóvil muggle, padre?—preguntó Draco. Lucius lo miró por el retrovisor, complicado.

— Es más seguro para Hermione— dijo Lucius quien ya había puesto en marcha el vehículo.

Draco miró a su novia. El misticismo de su familia hacia su mujer era realmente inquietante

— ¿Por qué no puedes usar Red flu?—preguntó Draco directamente a Hermione. Ella miró la ventana.

— Creo que sería bueno que hablaran de eso en casa— dijo Lucius, conciliador.

— Estuve a punto de perder al bebé en el primer mes, Draco… por eso me fui a vivir con Cissy y Lu— dijo Hermione aun mirando la ventana.

— ¿por qué?, ¿qué tenías?

— Tristeza, rabia… no comía bien…

— La primera carta— murmuró Draco—. No estuviste bien por una semana.

— Un mes— corrigió Narcissa—, esta señorita adelgazó demasiado. Parecía corrector… aun no entiendo eso, pero Harry siempre lo dice— dijo la mujer haciendo sonreír a Hermione.

— El doctor me prohibió usar magia para que el bebé estuviera bien. Él me ha hecho salir adelante.

— Perdóname— murmuró Draco… ella lo miró.

— En casa hablaremos.

Fueron en silencio. Draco sentía que estaba muy cansado y un fuerte picor en su brazo izquierdo lo hizo hacer el gesto involuntario de tocarse la marca tenebrosa… subió la mano y encontró el muñón. Lo apretó para que dejara de arder. Al parecer funcionó. Lucius lo miraba desde adelante.

— ¿Te duele?

— Arde… como cuando _él_ nos llamaba.

— Mañana irás al médico; tienes muchos exámenes que hacerte y demostrar tu inocencia para que te devuelvan tu varita.

— No me interesa mi varita, padre, quiero estar con mi familia.

Hermione lo quedó mirando. Un mago, sangre pura, que rechazara la magia para poder estar con su familia no era algo común. Hermione sonrió; Draco _nunca_ había sido un mago común.

Cuando el platino dejo de tomar su brazo mutilado, Hermione tomó su diestra. Así se fueron todo el camino.

Llegaron a la mansión Malfoy. Draco la recordaba como un lugar oscuro, con los jardines oscuros y los pavos reales alvinos revoloteando por aquél páramo de tristeza. Ahora estaba verde. Su casa era también de color verde oscuro. Algo tenebrosa aun, pero bastante iluminada.

Entraron a casa y Draco se sintió tranquilo. Hermione estaba a su lado. Cissy caminó tranquila y Hermione la siguió.

— Es hora, cielo.

— ¿de verdad?

— Sí.

— De qué hablan?—preguntó Draco mientras su padre cerraba la puerta.

— Las medicinas de Hermione… tiene problemas en su sangre.

Draco lo miró algo enojado.

— No lo tomes a mal. Está algo inestable. No sé cómo se llama pero toma fierro o algo… es como… no sé…

Draco caminó hacia la cocina y vio a Hermione tomando una píldora.

— Qué…

— Hierro. Tengo anemia— dijo Hermione volviendo a beber agua—. Es normal… ¡qué horror, es tan mala!

— Toma querida— dijo Cissy sirviéndole jugo de naranja—, esto te quitará el sabor amargo.

— Gracias Cissy.

Draco no confiaba en sus padres. Sabían todas las aprensiones y gritos que recibió cuando le dijo que estaba con ella y que se iría a vivir con ella. Se fue de esa casa indignado por la forma que la trataron… ¿qué planeaban? Draco no se guardó la duda.

— ¿Qué planean? ¿Por qué hacen esto?—preguntó a Narcissa y a su padre. Narcissa iba a hablar cuando Hermione lo miró

— Ellos planean que mi bebé esté sano, y que yo esté feliz. Lo único que han hecho es cuidarme, Malfoy… así que deja el melodrama— dijo la muchacha levantándose con dificultad, siendo ayudada por Narcissa—. Iré a recostarme, estoy cansada.

Narcissa sonrió triste y asintió con la cabeza. Dejaron pasar a la muchacha y Lucius le cerró el paso a su hijo.

— Escúchame bien, Draco Malfoy, porque será la última vez que te lo digo. Esa chica le ha dado luz a esta casa y a las atormentadas almas de tus padres y no quiero que nada ni nadie le haga daño… y si tú eres quien le hace daño, juro por la vida de tu madre y la mía que no te dejaré, hijo… Ella es mi hija ahora, y yo defenderé a mi familia con uñas y dientes.

Draco no pudo más que abrir la boca y luego ver a su madre quien asentía con el ceño fruncido, decidido. No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Luego, su estupefacción pasó a alegría y gratitud, y como pudo, abrazó a su padre.

Lucius, complicado por el brazo mutilado de su hijo, lo abrazó fuerte.

— Gracias por estar con ella, gracias por cuidarla y darle amor… gracias, de verdad gracias.

Lucius sonrió y acarició los cabellos de su hijo. Draco se soltó y abrazó a su madre con el mismo ímpetu.

— Ve y habla con ella. Te ha extrañado. Duerme en tu cuarto y usa tus camisas como pijama— dijo Narcissa. Draco sonrió ante eso—. Ve.

Draco sonrió y caminó fuera de la cocina. Subió a su antiguo cuarto y abrió la puerta. Sabía que Hermione no podía usar magia, así que no le sorprendió ver que la puerta no tenía seguro. Ella estaba de lado, en posición fetal con un par de almohadones en su barriga y usando una camisa color verde oscura que le quedaba enorme. Draco rodeó la cama y se recostó a su lado, con el brazo izquierdo puesto en el colchón y el derecho libre. Con él acarició la mejilla de Hermione, algo roja, y esta despertó.

— Draco— murmuró, soñolienta.

— Hola hermosa.

— No te vayas más— dijo Hermione mirándolo profundamente. Sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y Draco se acercó a ella.

— No me iré más… tendrán que obligarme porque, entiéndelo bien, _nunca_ querré irme… nunca… Estamos juntos, los tres, ¿recuerdas?

Hermione sonrió y asintió, haciendo que bajaran las lágrimas contenidas. Como pudo Draco la abrazó. Ella se refugió en su pecho y lloró por un rato. Draco besó su cabello y acarició su espalda.

— ¿Quisieras tocarla?

— Por favor, he esperado esto desde que te vi ese día en el hospital.

Hermione se levantó la camisa y dejó ver su vientre. Tenía finas líneas blanquizcas en el inicio de las pantaletas maternal que cubría hasta el ombligo. Draco se agachó, y colocó el oído en la tibia barriga. Escuchó un poco de movimiento de tripas hasta que sintió un pequeño golpe en su nariz. Draco sacó la cara y miró a lisa superficie.

— Es hermoso— dijo Draco sonriendo

— Te tengo una sorpresa— dijo Hermione riendo—, es algo tenebroso, pero es lindo también.

Tocó con su palma abierta su barriga y la retiró. Draco pudo ver perfectamente cómo una pequeña mano se posaba en el lugar donde había estado la mano de Hermione. Entonces Draco la miró, impresionado. Sentía que los ojos le ardían e hizo lo mismo que había hecho su novia, sin embargo dejó su mano en el lugar. Sintió claramente como la palma de su hijo cabía perfectamente en el centro de su mano, su única mano, y se quedaba unos segundos ahí. Fue en ese momento que Draco comenzó a llorar. De tristeza, de rabia e impotencia, por haberse perdido el embarazo casi por completo, por haber hecho sufrir a Hermione, por haberse perdido la primera patada, las sonrisas, ¡todo! Se aferró con su derecha de la cintura de Hermione y lloró como niño en el inicio de la barriga de Hermione, pidiéndole perdón a ella y a su hijo, besando la barriga una y mil veces, queriendo imprimir todos los besos que le debía a su hijo y a su mujer.

Volvió a estar a la altura de Hermione y la besó. Ella se dejó besar, y las lágrimas se mezclaron en ese momento. Al fin estaban juntos, y nadie los separaría.

— Te amo, hermosa.

— Te amo más— dijo Hermione entre beso—, no te vayas de nuevo, por favor.

— No lo haré. Te lo juro. Me quedaré con ustedes… estamos juntos, los tres.

Fin

* * *

 _Hola a todas! muchísimas gracias por estar aquí de nuevo! me encantó esta aventura y seguramente el Epílogo también les va a gustar._

 _En unos minutitos lo subo y espero que sea de su agrado._

 _Besos! nos vemos mas rato._

 _Alice~_

l

l

l

l

l

v

 _Click si quieres el epílogo._


	8. Chapter 8

_Epílogo_

 _Querido Draco:_

 _Tres días después de tu liberación, enfermaste. No podías respirar, estabas ahogándote con tu propia respiración… fue horrible._

 _Te llevamos al hospital. Narcissa se apareció contigo y Lucius me llevó en automóvil para allá. Tres días después, me pediste que nos casaran "In extremis" y accedí. Treinta minutos más tarde, te declararon muerto._

 _Scorpius tiene 6 años y es el orgullo de todos. A Veces me pregunto, ¿cómo hubiese sido la vida si Bellatrix no te hubiese maldecido? Creo que todos estaríamos felices, incluyéndote._

 _Ese día, que la maquina pitó tu último latido, juro que quise morir… pero…_

— Hermione— llamó una voz tras la muchacha… Ella escribía en el escritorio y miró a la puerta. Draco tomaba a una pequeña en su brazo; un rubia pequeñita de tres años de cabello lizo y ojos azules quien sonreía—, Scorpius y Arya quieren mostrarte algo— dijo a tiempo que el niño de 6 años aparecía al lado de la pierna de su padre. Rubio de cabello completamente alborotado y ojos grises.

— ¿Me darían unos minutos? Estoy terminando algo.

— Pero apúrate mamá, o te quedarás sin sorpresa— dijo el pequeño Scorpius. Hermione sonrió y asintió—, te esperamos en el jardín.

 _…_ _Pero saliste de esto. A penas te declararon muerto y yo lloraba, comenzaste a convulsionar. Tu brazo izquierdo, lo que quedaba de él, estaba verde. Los doctores decidieron cortar en ese momento el brazo por completo, dejándote solo con tu hombro, sin nada más. La herida fue limpia, no estaba verdosa como la primera herida. Cuando ocurrió, tu boca expulsó una cosa color verde que encerraron en el laboratorio de san Mungo para ser analizado, resultando ser energía maligna que fue erradicada de la faz de la tierra por Harry. Aún recuerdo lo que me dijiste._

— _Estaremos juntos… nadie me separará de ti, hermosa._

 _Y aquí estamos, luego de todos estos años, 6 años, el día de hoy, de nuestra primera unión y pronto también de la segunda (en la que Cissy se divirtió de lo lindo planificándola)._

 _Te escribo esta carta por algo importante. Uno, para recordarte que nunca he olvidado lo que ocurrió y que hay que tenerlo en mente para cuando estemos cansados y quieras salir corriendo… estamos juntos, ahora los cuatro. Y segundo, querido hurón desteñido… serás padre de nuevo… Feliz aniversario, amor mío._

 _Con amor, Hermione._

La muchacha caminó con la carta en mano hacia el jardín. Vivían en una casa muy cercana a la mansión Malfoy, por la que los abuelos podían estar con sus nietos cuanto quisieran. Ahí, sus hijos y su esposo la esperaban. Draco subió el brazo derecho para abrazar a Hermione y esta lo abrazó con fuerza.

— Ahora, Scor… con cuidado— ordenó Draco sonriendo.

El muchacho abrió una caja y sacó una bola de pelos color naranja.

— Feliz aniversario, mamita— dijeron los niños alzando sin mucho cuidado un pequeño gato color naranja desteñida quien maullaba.

— ¡Ay!, ¡es como Croockshanks!

— De hecho, se llama Croockshanks… este es bebé, así que...— Draco se alzó de su hombro y sonrió. Hermione besó a su esposo y luego lleno de besos a sus hijos, quienes reían. Lucius y Narcisa miraban la escena y reían.

— Tu regalo— dijo Hermione entregándole la carta a Draco—. Léela en silencio, ¿bueno?—pidió Hermione a lo que Draco sonrió y guiño un ojo a tiempo que Hermione se sentaba en el pasto con sus hijos y el gatito bebé.

Draco abrió la carta y comenzó a leer serio. Cissy y Lu podían ver las caras de confusión y dolor que hacía su hijo, pero luego una sonrisa tranquila para luego ver que abría desmesuradamente los ojos.

— … ¿estás embarazada?—preguntó Draco, en shock. Hermione sonrió y asintió a tiempo que sus hijos tomaban de nuevo el gatito y ella se colocaba de pie.

Narcissa gritó y dio brinquitos de emoción a tiempo que los niños corrían con su abuelo para pedir explicaciones, mientras Hermione era abordada por un beso de Draco y la levantaba con su brazo, haciéndola girar.

— ¡Te amo!—dijo Draco entre el beso.

— No te vayas.

— No mientras viva— dijo Draco para volverla a besar.

Habían aprendido a amar como nadie, a perdonar, a respetarse y a ser una familia. No podían estar más felices. Y el gato desteñido maullaba por ahí, en los brazos de Arya quien veía a sus padres felices.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por estar conmigo en esta aventura. Sinceras de corazón y del alma. Mis letras les agradecen el tiempo y la compañía. Espero que me acompañen en mi siguiente aventura.

Besos

 _Alice~_

l

l

l

l

l

v

Click si quieres más de mis locuras.


End file.
